Things Change
by VictoriouslyGrande
Summary: Jade plays nice for once and Tori can't seem to make sense of the situation. Jori. Oneshot.


**This takes place right after Stage Fighting :) Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

><p>"I wonder how long Derek will take to notice that we left" Jade laughed as she and Tori left the BlackBox Theater, where they were supposed to be cleaning up after a huge food fight scene in a play, but had managed to trick the security guard into doing so.<p>

"Probably awhile, he was really into that music" Tori laughed back. Jade's not usually nice to her, but for once she was and Tori wanted to hold onto that for as long as she could.

The two girls headed towards the parking lot to their cars.

"You know, Vega, you're not that bad."

"Uhh, thanks. You're not that bad yourself" Tori responded, a bit taken back by this 'compliment' from Jade.

"Have you eaten yet? We could grab some dinner?" Jade asked, sounding shy.

Tori's eyebrows moved closer together over her nose as a smile came across her face.

"Is Jade West _embarrassed_ to be nice to me?" Tori teased.

"Shut up! Yes or no? I'm starving, so you should say yes" Jade said glaring at Tori.

"Yes, Jade. I would love to go out to dinner with you" Tori told her in a jokingly flirtatious voice.

"This isn't a date, Vega" Jade said, slightly annoyed.

"Mhm, sure. But you invited me, not Beck" Tori replied, still using the jokingly flirtatious voice.

"So what? You were here. Beck's at his house. Like I said, I'm starving and if I had to wait for Beck I'd probably die of starvation."

Tori's not sure why, but this weakness in Jade made her chuckle.

"You're car or mine?" she asked.

"Mine" Jade said unlocking the passenger side door for Tori.

Tori got into the car and watched as Jade walked around to the driver's side. She couldn't help but to think that she really enjoyed this softer side of Jade.

"You know, there was a ton of food in the BlackBox Theater. All over the walls, and the floor, and pretty much everywhere" Tori said sarcastically, smiling at Jade.

"I don't enjoy sloppy and used. I much prefer to have things fresh and untouched" Jade responded, giving Tori a once over before turning to start the car.

Tori couldn't help but notice the wink she had gotten from Jade. Any flirting from her end had been a joke, just messing with this new side of Jade, but Jade's, Jade's flirting was real and that sent feelings of nervousness up Tori's spine. And she couldn't stop it as excitement crept its way up, too.

The car ride was silent, but Tori's head was loud with confusion. She's not gay. She's never been attracted to any girl before, so why did Jade flirting with her give her chills of happiness? And Jade's not gay. She's been with Beck forever. Jade had to have been joking around. There was no other explanation.

The girls reach the restaurant, take their seats and order their meals without any mention of Jade's comment. In fact, most of the dinner continued in that way. Jade and Tori discussing school, their friends, and how funny Derek looked dancing and scraping the left over food fight mess from the walls. It wasn't until the check came that the chills came back to Tori. As Tori reached for it to figure out how much she owed, Jade placed her own hand over Tori's.

"I got this" Jade said smilingly, gently pushing Tori's hand away.

"Oh, thanks Jade" Tori said smiling back, but slightly shocked at Jade's generosity.

"It's the polite thing to do, since I asked you out."

"But, I thought this wasn't a date?"

"Yea and I used to think you were annoying. Things change" Jade said with a seductive little smirk.

She pays the check and the girls get back into her car.

"Why are you acting like this, Jade?" Tori asks trying to make sense of the situation.

"Like what?"

"You're flirting with me."

"You flirted with me."

"I was kidding."

"Maybe I am too" Jade says smiling.

But she's not. Tori can just tell. And she's not sure what to do about it. She decides to be brave for once in her life.

"Jade?" She says, shifting herself in the passenger seat so that she is facing the driver.

"What?" Jade asks slipping the key into the ignition.

"Why are you flirting with me?"

Jade's sadistic smile returns as she turns towards Tori to say "Like I said earlier, you're not that bad. What you did to keep me from getting in trouble was really nice."

"Yea, but why flirting?"

"What? I'm not allowed to find another girl attractive?" Jade asks, leaning a little closer to Tori.

Tori's eyes open so wide she thinks they're about to fall out of her face. "Uhh, but what about Beck?" Tori asks nervously, moving slightly backwards.

Jade's voice gets low as she moves even closer to Tori, so close she's practically on top of her, and says, "What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Tori wants to move away. She wants to reach behind her, open the door and run. But she can't. Her eyes are fixated on Jade's gorgeous green ones. And her smile is so inviting. She can feel Jade's hand move to her thigh, and she doesn't move back in protest. In fact, she feels herself move forward. Closer and closer until her lips meet Jade's. Jade's lips are soft and they taste of the chocolate sundae they had shared after dinner. At that moment Tori's mind caught on to what her body was doing and she shot backwards.

Jade's eyes opened, "What?"

"I'm not…I'm not…" Tori mumbled.

"Gay? Neither am I."

"But you…and we…we just kissed….and we're in the back parking lot of a public restaurant, someone could see us" Tori said, finally making sense.

"Consider me your friend with benefits" Jade told her completely ignoring Tori's apprehension about their location.

"Huh?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

"We're friends, right?"

"I guess."

"Then relax and enjoy my benefits" Jade said as her lips met Tori's again.

Tori thought about pushing away again, but she didn't. She couldn't. Jade's lips felt so nice against hers and Jade's hand had now made its way under her shirt. Before Tori knew it her shirt and bra had been pushed up off of her breasts and Jade her lips around one of her nipples while her fingers were teasing the other. Tori's head fell back against the window, her own hands sliding there way under Jade's shirt. Just as Tori was really starting to enjoy what Jade was doing to her, Jade stopped. Gasping for breath Tori opened her eyes to see Jade turning the key in the ignition.

"Wait, what? What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Tori asked, slightly confused.

Jade started the car, backed it out of its parking spot, and pulled onto the main street without answering Tori.

"Jade, what the hell? You kissed me. You did everything to me. I at least deserve an explanation as to why you stopped!" Tori demanded as she fixed her bra and shirt.

"Relax Vega" Jade told her as she continued driving.

Tori sat back frustrated, not comprehending what she had done wrong.

As they pulled back into the school's parking lot, Jade pulled up next to Tori's car. Upset, Tori unlocked her door and started to get out when Jade's hand grabbed her wrist causing Tori to spin around.

"What?" Tori asked angrily.

Jade didn't say anything, just pulled Tori's face to hers and planted another steamy kiss on Tori's lips. Jade pulled away and smiled at Tori.

"You can't have it all in one night, Vega. There needs to be something to make you keep coming back" Jade said with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eye.

Tori couldn't help but smile back as she slipped out of the car. She got into the driver's seat of her own car and watched as Jade pulled out of the parking lot. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened between herself and Jade, but she did know that if Jade was offering more in the future she wasn't about to turn it down. As she started her car and headed towards the exit of the parking lot she noticed that Derek's car was still here. She wanted to feel bad for leaving him with all of the work, but she just couldn't as she drove home imagining what more Jade could offer her.


End file.
